Forbidden
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Forbidden Love is the purest and sweetest love of all...TatsuyaXMiyuki Lemon


_**FIRST THINGS FIRST, I am suffering from severe case of Writers block… I have two projects that are killing me, and I suddenly have an obsession for DOTA and Harry Potter, so don't be surprised if I published a Harry Potter fanfiction…**_

_**Warning, the following fic is pure vanilla lemon…..read with discretion**_

* * *

**Forbidden**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

Everything about us is forbidden.

What we share is forbidden.

The affection that we have for each other, the love that we have for each other is forbidden…

* * *

It's late in the evening, and as usual, I am standing in front of Onii-sama's room. I took a deep breath before knocking at the door softly several times.

It took five seconds before Onii-sama opened the door to his room.

We looked at each other very briefly, our eyes met and then he gave me a tender and soft smile, his eyes shining and brimming with love.

I almost melted due to the emotions in those eyes. Those eyes will shine for me and for me alone.

Onii-sama took my hand before gently pulling me to his room.

I looked around and smiled at the sight of my Onii-sama's room.

It was plain, with the walls painted white and the only décor were several terminals meant for CAD adjustment and some books for research purposes. Onii-sama always prefers simplicity.

I love entering Onii-sama's room because it was secure and the privacy was superb. There were no windows, no cameras, with only one way in and out. Though we live alone in the same house, doing it in Onii-sama's room would prevent anyone from seeing us doing the deed.

The bed was small in Onii-sama's room. The bed was only meant for one occupant but it would for the two of us for the night.

Onii-sama gently sat me down on his bed and once again, we shared a smile as his hands touch my face and his fingers caressing my cheeks.

Shivers run up my spine as I held his hand with mine.

Onii-sama chuckled mirthfully at my reaction, his eyes shining with barely controlled passion as he lean towards my ear.

"You look so beautiful." Onii-sama whispered, tenderly, lovingly, and I could not help but smiled because of the sincerity of his voice.

"Thank you," I answered, flattered and grateful that you, Onii-sama, finds me very attractive. "Make love to me now." I whispered, begging, pleadingly as I looked at him with impatient eyes, desiring for him to take what is his.

He smiled at me once again before speaking once again. "Eager are we."

"Only you," I answered truthfully as I wrapped my arms around his head.

He answered by wrapping his arms around my small waist before kissing me on the lips. It felt so good when his tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues entwined with such excitement. Onii-sama gently laid me on his bed and slowly ran his hands up my thighs. All I could hear was my heart beating and our breaths getting heavier and heavier.

Every time we kiss, I could feel that Onii-sama was pulling me into a state of mind where only he and I exist, where there are no one to judge our love, where we could be lovers and siblings.

The moment we kissed, I know that there is no turning back.

Like I would turn back if given the chance.

I will never turn back.

We were kissing for a long while and when the need for air overcame us, Onii-sama pulled back, leaving me absolutely breathless. Onii-sama looked at me and I relished the look in his eyes. Those eyes told me that he was marveling at the beauty that I possess.

I am very grateful that he finds me beautiful. Onii-sama was the reason why I am beautiful.

"You look absolutely radiant." Onii-sama told me as he cupped my face with both hands before pulling me for another kiss.

I wanted so badly to feel your hot mouth on my pussy. I press my body against Onii-sama's and felt the hardness of his cock. Onii-sama reached his hand under my dress and pinched my nipples, asking me if I want more. Before I could answer, his other hand is forcing its way into my skirt. Onii-sama found his way to my pussy and separates the folds with his fingers, slipping his finger inside. Onii-sama wanted me to squirm, and I did for my body is an instrument for you to play.

My body is an instrument for Onii-sama to enjoy.

And this instrument Onii-sama have already master. I moaned in our kiss as he touched my body intimately, passionately, lovingly, tenderly. He touch was enough to make me yield.

Onii-sama broke the kiss again, but I did not complain as I felt him pull down my already soaked panties, taking them off one leg at a time and that was followed by my dress as you slid it down my body flawlessly and then it was followed by my bra.

I was once again bare before you and I could not help but love the way you looked at me.

Onii-sama whispered his love to me and showed it in spades as he kissed my lips, my neck and my breasts while sliding lower and lower on the bed. With his hands on my hips, Onii-sama kissed my stomach, belly button and the top edge of my crotch. A little sigh of pleasure escaped from my lips from the love that he was giving me. Looking up, Onii-sama smiled lovingly at me and I could not help but smile lovingly back at him, conveying the desire, the want I have for my brother.

Onii-sama started kissing my thighs, making me quiver as his hot breath caresses my skin indiscriminately.

I could not help but feel a sense of delight as Onii-sama ran his tongue along the inside of my legs until he reached my wet cunt. I braced myself as I felt Onii-sama's tongue touching my soak pussy, his tongue across my crotch felt like fire that fills me with so much warmth. Onii-sama moved his tongue up and down like a child with an ice cream cone. I thought Onii-sama was going to devour me and that further arouse me for some reason. His tongue fluttered in and out of my pussy and then came up on my clitoris. I was almost ready to explode but before I did, he stopped his ministration and before I could voice my disappointment, I found his lips on mine and his thumb rubbing my clitoris.

As Onii-sama assaulted my mouth with his tongue, I moaned a bit as my elder brother made me taste myself. I could not help but feel intoxicated at the feeling of Onii-sama's skillful tongue in my mouth, sharing with me the taste of my essence. I writhed in ecstasy as I felt his fingers probing my inner walls.

As we kissed passionately and wildly, I could feel Onii-sama's free hand playing with one of my breasts as he inserted a finger into my wet cunt. Onii-sama played for a bit as he thrust his finger meticulously in and out of me, and without warning, you thrust another finger into me and that was enough for me to finally release my essence. I moaned loudly in our kiss as I climax, my juices coating his fingers.

Onii-sama broke the kiss, and I was thankful as I recovered from that powerful climax.

As I rested, my eyes did not leave Onii-sama. I watch him sucking his fingers, licking my juices from his fingers, and that further turned me on.

Onii-sama waited patiently for me to recover, and when I did, I spoke. "Take me," I requested and Onii-sama conceded.

Onii-sama rose to his feet and started to undress, and I did not miss the mischievous smile that made its way on the corner of your lips.

Onii-sama, you are such a tease!

I watched Onii-sama undress, and I could not help but played with myself as I glimpsed at the body that I would be worshipping for the rest of my existence. My left hand moved to my cunt where Onii-sama's tongue had been only moments before. My pussy was still wet and that made it easy for me thrust my fingers in and out of me. I moaned lowly as I imagine my fingers to be Onii-sama's servicing me. I threw my head back the intensity of my passion started to rise again, and soon I was pinching my nipples with my right hand to increase the feeling of my arousal.

I continue playing with myself while Onii-sama climbed on the bed; both his hands seize mine before pinning them over my head.

I was helpless and bare before Onii-sama and I could not help but smile as I was put to my proper place yet again.

"I want you." I whispered as I felt loved under the gazed that Onii-sama was giving me. To prove my words, I parted my legs for Onii-sama to show him how much I wanted him.

Onii-sama nodded with a smile and replied. "I as well."

Onii-sama leaned down and captured my lips, and I arc my back when I felt his cock slowly entering me.

After Yokohama, how many times have we made love?

I lost count but every time that marvelous prick enters me, I am filled to the brim in ways that made perfection look mundane.

My moans were muffled by Onii-sama's mouth, my voice of pleasure silence as I felt the head of his cock entering me slowly and before I could brace myself, he thrust his entire length into me, and that made me scream in ecstasy which only sends vibration in our kiss, making the kiss more intense, more pleasurable.

Onii-sama broke the kiss and settled for resting his forehead on mine and I automatically wrapped my arms around the back of his head. Onii-sama paused for a bit, seemingly relishing the feeling of being inside of me, and after a solid quarter second, he started moving.

My eyes were half-closed; I bit my lip until it bled as Onii-sama fucked me. As Onii-sama giant and perfect cock slid in and out of me, I was in ecstasy, and I didn't care about anything else. The only thing that matters is me being taken by Onii-sama in every way that he sees fit.

Onii-sama's hips pick up the rhythm as he shove his stiff cock as deep as it will go inside me. I screamed in ecstasy as I felt my inner walls pulling you in deeper. I am moaning Onii-sama's name as he rammed every bit of his cock into me and drench my hot pussy, pleasuring me in ways that he knows that I enjoy. I explode with the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced, and Onii-sama followed shortly, painting my vaginal walls with his cum. Slowly, Onii-sama pulled his cock out of me and rolled me flat on my tummy.

I know what is to come next and I smiled in anticipation. My body was still moving slowly as the final waves of orgasm subsided. I could feel the tip of Onii-sama's cock touching the opening of my pussy, patiently waiting for me to recover.

I know what Onii-sama wanted, the position that Onii-sama wanted to take me next. This is Onii-sama's favorite as well as mine, so after I recovered; I raised my self until I was on my hands and knees.

After I assume the position, Onii-sama plunge his ten inch cock into my pussy, fully sheathing his organ into me with one thrust. Without Onii-sama's lips on mine, my screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the room as the warmth of having Onii-sama's cock in me course through my body, filling me with bliss.

Onii-sama then leaned his body on my back; his chest pressing on my back which further pressed his cock in my inner walls making me sighed in pleasure. I let out a groaned when I felt his hands cupping my breasts.

I shivered delightfully when I felt Onii-sama's breath caressing the nape of my neck.

"Ready?"

"Anytime," I answered as I brace myself for the pleasure that would bombard me in a matter of seconds.

And it did bombard me as Onii-sama started plowing my pussy with his cock. I clutched the sheets tightly as Onii-sama started fucking me, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room which indicated how hard and fast Onii-sama was fucking me.

This is the beauty of this position as Onii-sama could pleasure me non-stop.

My lips parted as screams of pleasure emanated from me as I felt Onii-sama hitting every hot spot in me with each thrust. Each time Onii-sama thrust into me, I could feel his cock filling me to the brim, touching me in ways that leaves my body shuddering with immeasurable ecstasy, with each thrust; he was touching me deeper and deeper. Onii-sama was touching the deepest part of me and I am loving the feeling of it.

As Onii-sama ravages my pussy with his cock, his hands were busy caressing my breasts. His hands were skillfully squeezing, tweaking my nipples with his thump occasionally. By doing this, Onii-sama increased the pleasure that I felt by ten folds.

But that wasn't enough for Onii-sama. Onii-sama once told me that he enjoyed listening to my moans and/or screams when we make love or feeling them as we kiss.

So Onii-sama kissed my throat, nibbling on the area that always sends shivers through my spine while occasionally my throat which leaves me breathless.

Onii-sama assaulted me in three of my most vulnerable area; Onii-sama knows whenever he touches or caresses this areas, it will give me nerve wracking pleasure.

Onii-sama assaulted these areas simultaneously, relentlessly, stimulating these areas skillfully, and that overloaded my entire body with pleasure. My entire body wracked with gleeful ecstasy as my moans and screams shook the entire room, and this arouse Onii-sama as he took my moans and screams as motivations to pleasure me some more.

And he did pleasure me more as with a couple of thrust, I could feel my inner walls gripping Onii-sama's cock as I came, my back arching as I coat Onii-sama's wondrous cock with my juices.

And though I have climax, that still did not stopped Onii-sama as he continued to thrust into me, faster and harder, hitting me in all the right place each time his cock slid into me.

It seems Onii-sama took me climaxing as motivation to bring me more pleasure.

And he did so spectacularly.

Throughout the next hour or so, I lost count of how many times I came, but it was quite a few. I could count that Onii-sama had came in me a total of five times, but he was still hard and continue to fucked me relentlessly yet loving. Even though Onii-sama was fucking me, he was still tender and passionate, careful to not hurt me, and still prioritizing my pleasure before his.

I am really blessed to have a brother like him.

With one hard thrust, I had a wonderful climax which effectively drained me of all my strength and I collapsed on the bed, flat on my face, my breathing shallow yet I am satisfied.

Onii-sama plowed through me a couple more times, his hands massaging my shoulders, relaxing my body before releasing his six load of the into me.

Onii-sama then took his cocked out of me before gently rolling me over.

He leaned down and embraced me before rolling over so that I was lying on top of him. I could feel Onii-sama's breathing. He was tired yet sated, and the fact that I was able to satisfy Onii-sama sexually gave me such relief.

I sighed blissfully as I felt his hands caressing my hair, and the compliments that Onii-sama was whispering to me, the loving words was the icing of the cake of this pleasurable night.

I was tired yet I did the one thing that I always do after we finish making love.

As Onii-sama run his hands though my hair, I kissed the scars on his chest.

Those scars were carved onto my Onii-sama's skins because of me, and by kissing them, I am reminded of the love Onii-sama has for me and the extent that he went through for me.

I do not want to be embraced by any man other than Onii-sama. That's my true feelings. I also do not want to be touched by any man other aside from Onii-sama. The only person allowed to touch me was Onii-sama. The only person allowed to do as he liked with me is Onii-sama. This fingers, this hair, these lips, this chest, even the secret places that I wouldn't show anybody, if it were Onii-sama, I would allow him to touch them all. I would not mind anything Onii-sama do to me. My body and my heart, my everything was already my brother's possession."

Everything about this – about us – is forbidden. From the start, Onii-sama knew and I knew that our love was forbidden.

But forbidden love is the arguably the greatest love of all.

We are siblings that loved each other in ways that no siblings should love each other. We are the perfect match, a match made in heaven in fact regardless if we are siblings.

Yes, we love each other, we love each other like lovers…

In fact, the love that we have for each other surpasses that of lovers…

And because of our love, we can be brother and sister as well as lovers.

After all, who will tell us otherwise?

"Miyuki,"

"Yes Onii-sama,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Onii-sama."

Yes, who is foolish enough to stop us from being lovers?

* * *

_**Please leave a review in your way out**_


End file.
